


Definitionally, a Moment.

by 9_of_Clubs, drinkbloodlikewine



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abstract, Bittersweet, Extensions of Each Other, Ficlet, Intimacy, M/M, Union
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1847305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9_of_Clubs/pseuds/9_of_Clubs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/drinkbloodlikewine/pseuds/drinkbloodlikewine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They just touch, for a moment. Still.</p><p>But stillness is a transitory state.</p><p>--</p><p>The spaces of their silences speak as loud as words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Definitionally, a Moment.

**Author's Note:**

> We were back and forthing and this sprung out :)

Hannibal looks up at Will, a curl of fingers along his cheek.

They just touch, for a moment. Still.

But stillness is a transitory state, Will leans in, kisses Hannibal on his brow, thumb tracing lightly across the outline of his face. A fleeting brush, surreal in the wash of dancing firelight, uniting them. No words, yet, the exchange of touch, the pervading warmth of attention, enough. He touches Hannibal as an extension of their whole, seeking entrance to learn all of his, their, new corners. The physical floats away, they clash in mind.

Hannibal allows him.

Still, still, but a tilt of chin, the barest movement, the silent removal of unseen barriers as the walls around them undo, melt away. Will has given with his reaching, his contact, Hannibal gives now. 

His eyes on Will, unfailingly on Will. 

"You undo me." 

The words float quiet into the air, a hum, barely, delivered as though nothing was said at all. But Will hears. 

Hears, sees, in the admission the pale aura of apprehension, his own fears oscillating softly in response. But these things go unacknowledged, Will's touch tracing a jaw, fingers soft, the pull of what they share enough to drown them for now; though connected like this, the darkness lingers in both their awarenesses, is each other’s.

A breath from Will, that carries and takes with it a distant smile as he steps away.

"I know."

The heartbeat ended, separate once more, but reaching, always.


End file.
